We'll Always Have Cleveland
by gluon
Summary: Will meets Rachel at a concert in Cleveland in the summer following the first year of New Directions.  A love story about adults for adults, and not because of the sex.


The July night in Cleveland was warm and humid, and when Will Schuester came out of Severance Hall at the intermission of a pops concert featuring Idina Menzel, he removed his blazer while he watched the audience milling about on the sidewalk. He was in a good mood, looking forward to a promising second year of his _New Directions_ show choir, and was not unaware of the women who made furtive glances at him. Suddenly, from behind, he heard, "Hi, Will," which froze him to the spot, unable to even turn his head around. It was a woman's voice, which he immediately recognized as one of the most familiar in his world, but different now, strong and sexy without trying to be sexy, uttering a word he had never heard from it before: "Will."

As startled as he was by her sound, it was nothing compared to what he felt when he turned to visually confront the person who had called his name. There she stood, right behind him, a devil's angel, in very high heels in a strapless, low cut summer dress that clung to every curve of her body down to mid-thigh, her tiny buttons visible at the extrema of the curves of her breasts, wavy dark hair piled high to reveal a neck vampires would fight to their deaths over, beaming a smile of Broadway neon brightness with full scarlet lips. _Those legs, dear god, those legs_. She was stunning, and he could do no more than gasp "Rachel." He spoke her name as part question, part exclamation, in a mixture of a lover's whisper and a principle's reproach. As he attempted without success to formulate a coherent sentence, trying "I…" and then "You…" but not finding any way to keep going without including "beautiful," "gorgeous," or other words which could only lead to big, big trouble, his peripheral vision revealed that almost every male and not a few women in the vicinity were eying her. Still smiling, she produced the merciful knockout blow to the brain of her reeling victim.

"Will, you know it's rude to stare at me in public like that and not kiss me."

With that, she reached up, touched his cheek, tickled his ear with a thumb, reached behind his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers, which parted slightly to allow her tongue to graze the bottom of his upper lip and suggest the promise of other lips which she might be willing to open for him. When she finally allowed his mouth to leave hers, her deep brown eyes penetrated his woozy gaze as she explained, "_I_ had to kiss _you_ so you wouldn't feel guilty or responsible for initiating what's going to happen tonight." _It'll be ok. I'll be an accountant. Do some community theater. _

Will was grateful he had a blazer he could hold down directly in front of him, and thought for an instant it would save everyone a lot of trouble if he just went over to the cop car parked nearby and turned himself in. (He made a mental note to be sure to ask the officers to take a picture of Rachel so that the jury might understand.) His terrified, addled mind began racing. Was there anyone in the crowd from Lima? In a post 9/11 world, weren't there security cameras recording his perversions? Is Rachel still 16, or did he just wake up from a very long coma? There seemed to be no way out and, what was worse, he was starting to not want one. Rachel, flattered by his confusion, remarked on how handsome he looked, took his hand, and led him back inside to sit in the empty seat next to hers for the second half of the concert.

As they sat together, still holding hands, enjoying the music they both loved, all his initial fears and uncertainties released their stranglehold on him, so he relaxed to the point where hand-holding became erotic finger fondling and a single chill-inducing kiss under her ear caused her nipples to jut out against the satin fabric of her dress. He ogled them as she bit her lip watching the agony of lust in his face. She squeezed his hand hard. His reason having long since departed, he leaned over to whisper, "I could come just by looking at you." _What did I just say?_

Rachel, being in fact Rachel Berry, would not be outdone and trumped him with an inner ear lick and a whispered, "I'm not the girl you knew. I've been fucking Finn Hudson for the past six weeks. It's over. I. Want. You." She paused to allow the full import of those tasty morsels of information to be digested before she administered the coup de grace with, "My cunt's on fire. If you don't fuck me pretty soon, I may burn up." _Is there anything she can't do better than me?_

Rachel wondered what would happen if she asked the people sitting around them if they would mind if she took out Will's cock, straddled him, and drove herself down so hard that he tore right up through her panties into the deepest recesses of her pussy. It's a good thing she didn't ask, because not only would they have not minded, they would have paid good money to have a couple as beautiful as they fuck themselves silly in front of them. (The ensuing mass orgy in the mezzanine would have crashed the YouTube servers for weeks.) Will, being older and more mature than Rachel, merely considered if he could get away with draping his blazer over her lap and, while sucking her nipple through her dress, sliding his hand up her inner thigh, slipping the middle finger far up into her slit and rubbing his thumb against her clit until her cries drowned out Menzel. Rachel certainly had a more beautiful voice and, with an audience present, would probably have found a way to belt out her orgasmic bliss. Alas, gentle reader, none of this was to be. Instead, they hurriedly left after the next number, hailed a cab, and realized part of Will's concert hall fantasy in the back seat during the five minute ride to the hotel where her dads were also staying. The smell of sex on them was so strong she hit "Close Door" on the elevator before anyone else in the waiting crowd could get on and Will continued providing joy and comfort to her starving pussy until they reached her floor.

It had all happened so fast - without discussion, without thought, without reason. Once in the room, speed was a priority, their urgency palpable. He unzipped her dress, pulled it and her panties down in a single sweep of his arms, and stayed low to run his tongue along and into her folds. She put one leg up on the bed to expose herself fully to his mouth. Yet, being a proper young lady with traditional values, she wanted her first orgasm with her high school teacher to be an act of simultaneous mutual ecstasy with his cock rammed up her cunt, as God intended, so after ten seconds she yanked the head of the lion that was devouring her away by his mane, dug her fingers into his shoulders, dragged him up to rip his shirt open without bothering with individual buttons, unbuckled, unzipped, pushed down his pants and shorts, jerking his cock as soon as it popped free. She bit his neck and quickly and quietly informed him, "I'm on the pill. No condom. Flesh against flesh. Lie down."

She scrambled frantically after him, head between his legs to lick one ball, the other, his cock, then clambered on top to impale herself. One hand reached down to cup his balls and press them up against her ass, the other encircled his root where he entered her. Will pushed her down from the top of her jutting ass as he thrust his pelvis sharply upward. She shuddered, clamped him with her muscles, moaned "come in me" and he obeyed, tingling and shivering, as she collapsed onto his chest with a murmured "Oh, darling," reaching down between her legs to spread his leaking cum and her juices over her thighs and stomach. Drenched in sweat and genital fluids, they lay panting in unison, his fingers slowly trailing a path down her spine, her strange beauty bringing tears to his eyes. _She's incredible_.

After their heart rates settled down and a post-coital calm enveloped them, she rolled off onto her back and they lay side by side holding hands. "I need to tell you something, Will. I need to say it out loud. Please don't answer, don't say anything, don't treat me any differently. I love you. I've loved you since you let me off gently after my ridiculous crush, when I was a stupid and immature girl. How's that for irony? But I'm a young woman now and I know what I'm doing and I know what I want. When I walked around before the concert, men were looking at me in a way I've never experienced before. I felt empowered. I bet I could have had half of them tonight (_teasingly_)."

"Actually, I would have guessed 80%, and it's that low because a lot of gays like show tunes. And don't forget the women. Half of them would have 69ed you at the drop of a panty."

She laughed deliciously and kissed his face about 20 times in her delight.

"You know, Will, I saw you before the concert, but I was afraid to come over. My imagination was running wild during the whole first half. I was planning all sorts of strategies, rehearsing a thousand lines. But when I saw you at intermission, I forgot everything. It was all spontaneous."

"Even the kiss?"

"True, I've imagined it a million times. But I didn't plan to do it."

They turned to each other and, like just-born litter mates, began exploring their new environment with all their senses - sniffing, licking, touching, nipping, looking, listening to the sounds each could elicit from the other, trying to remember what made them happen. It really _was_ all new to them both. Rachel had been with boys, never a man. Will had been with Terri when she was still a girl, when her breasts and thighs were silky and taut, but never having anything approaching the mind and intensity of Rachel Berry, and that made all the difference. They spoke, using a verbal shorthand to evoke complex events with a single word, attempting to reinterpret their shared history and develop a mutual understanding in the light of their new relationship.

During a short pause in their pillow talk, the passion began to seep back in. Will kissed and caressed her breasts, she hardened him with a touch and an idea. "You can't imagine how many times you've been the star of my sexual fantasies. Did you ever, even once, think of me like that? Promise I won't turn you in."

The memories of doing just that made Will smile guiltily, and he confessed, "Oh, maybe once or fifty times. You…"

Rachel rudely interrupted his masturbatory reminiscences with, "I want the mise en scene. I demand details."

"OK, you asked for it. You come back to the choir room after everyone else has left. Very short skirt, knee socks. I lock the door. You bend over to pick up some sheet music, I notice you've forgotten to wear panties. But I'm a good man, an honorable man, an ethical teacher, so I could never go on with it."

"Ohhhhh. My fantasies of that scenario ended much, much better. I wonder if we ever had it at the exact same time."

"Rachel Berry, you've been a naughty [_sucks her left nipple_], naughty [_sucks her right nipple_], naughty [_treats her clitoris like an oyster on the half shell_] little diva."

"Please fuck your little diva, Will. You can if you want to. Please."

"I want to, but first back to my story. Where was I before your sweet tits and pussy interrupted my train of thought? Oh yes. So I envision Emma. It's really hot until we're naked, when she reaches out for my erection wearing a rubber glove with a can of Lysol in the other hand."

Rachel exploded into hysterical convulsive laughter, kicking the bed, screaming then giggling for minutes. Calming down, trying to keep a straight face, she asked, "Then who? And please, please, please, tell me it was Ms Sylvester. Lie if you have to, make up any story, but tell me it was Sue."

"It wasn't Ms Sylvester," he lied, giving a bad impression of disgust.

"I knew it! Did you nail her, Will? Did you nail her good and hard? Did you leave cum stains on her track suit?" _She's laughing at me._

"You have a dirty mind."

She kissed him playfully. "You're really, _really_ cute when you're being so hopelessly naïve. You want to hear dirty minds, try listening in on a 12-year-old girl's slumber party. Okay, who was it that finally got you off?"

"It always ended up in the same place with the same person: Terri in her cheerleader uniform in the back seat of my car."

"Oh, Will, that's so pathetic." _Yes, I am._

He nuzzled her neck and earlobe, rolling her over onto her back, his cock sandwiched between their bellies. That's when the idea of her shamelessly neglecting the donning of underwear began to stir him.

"Ummmm, Willlll."

He interlocked fingers with each of her hands held hard above her head against the pillow. He slid into her slowly, teasingly, gazing into her open startled eyes. The hard heat of him opened her mouth, and he licked her tongue tip. This was an entirely different ride from their first, a long slow climb of arousal like a roller coaster mechanically drawn to its apogee with the passengers eager for the inevitable thrill. He waited for her to freefall, then fell free after her. They had felt, heard, and watched each other ascend, come, and float to earth, all in slow motion. _Am I falling in love with Rachel Berry?_

"How could just fucking Finn Hudson for 6 weeks change you so much? You've aged ten years."

She smiled and hugged him indulgently, as a mother might with a child about whom her pediatrician had concerns over its mental development. "Oh Will, poor Will, save that bs for when your attorney puts you on the stand. The only thing it took to make me _seem_ so different was confidence. I've always believed in my brains and talent, but not in my social skills. Sex with Finn showed me how desirable I could be, how desperately I could be needed, how much power I had, how able I was to please a man in bed. Did I please _you_, Will?"

"Oh, God, yes," kissing her forehead and eyelids.

"If I hadn't slept with Finn and Puck, I could never have dressed or acted the way I did tonight, even though I've been _thinking_ like that since puberty."

"Puck, too!"

"At the end of Finn, but only about ten times. He can be very sweet, and he's an incredibly sexy boy. Great body, lovely arms. But his mind's still a boy's, while you're a man body and soul, and that's why I'm here." _Who are you? Has a UFO landed? Are you one of the pod people?_

"What happened with Finn?"

"Part of my heart will belong to him forever. We just ran out of things to talk about."

"Jesse?"

"Shallow and soulless. He was a senior and a star, so I was flattered. He goes to bookstores to read about lifestyle tips and celebrities. Good lord, I was such a fool! I ignored all his inanities, because he fed my ego. He couldn't see beyond himself, and if I don't watch out, I could easily become just like him."

"What happens to us in the fall?" Will asked both Rachel and himself.

"You give me fewer solos. I bitch and moan, claim you're ruining my career, and sneak into your apartment after dark and just moan while you make love to me and I fuck your brains out. We take out-of-town trips together. We care for each other. Professor-student affair. It's quite common, you know."

"But I'm not a professor and you're not in college. You're 16."

"I'll be 17. Then in a year I'll be 18 and you won't have to do jail time. One day in the not too distant future I'll be 20 and you'll be 35 and we'll both have our talent and we could be in New York and who knows? I'm smarter and I've read more books than most college students and most of the McKinley faculty. I'm a great lay. In the right light, when I'm not talking, I'm almost pretty. You really should check it out." _Yes I should and yes I will. God, she's magnificent. Terri, Emma, and Shelby combined couldn't hold a candle to her._

She kissed him softly, sweetly, her thigh pressed against his groin. His responsive throb made her swallow and lick her lips. It was Pavlovian. Rachel was hungry again.


End file.
